leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Life steal
Life steal is an offensive stat that restores health to the wielder for a percentage of all on-hit physical damage they deal, except for 's Basic attacks, which also applies life steal on magic damage. Basic attacks, abilities that apply on-hit effects, and abilities that modify basic attacks all benefit from lifesteal.http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=3848328#post41386754 Life steal is calculated from the actual damage done to an enemy, after armor and all other forms of damage reduction. All champions have 0% base life steal. It can be increased with items, runes, masteries, and some champion abilities. Increasing life steal Items * * * * magic damage and slow the target champion's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds (30 second cooldown).|3400}} * * for 5 seconds (90 second cooldown).|3250}} * * * * Variable Availability * Champion abilities Note: Only the life steal buff effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * grants life steal for 5 seconds. * permanently grants him % life steal. * gives him life steal for 6 seconds. * grants 100% life steal for the duration of the ability. * grants him 30% life steal for the duration of the ability. * grants him life steal while he is in this stance. Masteries * grants life steal and spellvamp. Runes Notes * Life steal stacks additively, and has no cap. * passive is a unique multiplicative increase, so if you had 10% life steal before, you will now have 12%, and not 30% life steal. ** 10% 12% life steal. * Life steal will not heal from damage done to towers and inhibitors. * Life steal will heal from all damage done to minions, monsters, pets and champions. * Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and will work with life steal. * Life steal does not work for abilities that don't apply on-hit effects, nor with item actives like with . * Life steal does not work with True damage, for example . * Healing reduction effects like and reduce the health restored by life steal. : See Healing reduction for more information. Trivia ''Last updated: June 25, 2016 - V6.12'' * The maximum achievable life steal by a playable champion is % on . ** Just considering the elements enlisted below, basic attack deal physical damage, and will restore up to % of target's max. health)}}. * Runes: + % Life Steal ** 3 Greater Quintessences of Life Steal (+ % 3 Life Steal) * Masteries: +22% Life Steal ** 5 points in (+2% Life Steal) ** 1 points in (+20% Life Steal) * Items: +74% Life Steal ** (+20% Life Steal) ** (+15% Life Steal) ** (+15% Life Steal) ** 2 (+12% 2 Life Steal) * Buffs: +115% Life Steal ** (+100% Life Steal) ** (+15% Life Steal) * Heal Amplification: +35% Heal Amp. ** (+25% Heal Amp.) ** (+8% Heal Amp.) * Relevant mathematics: ** life steal ( % 22% 74% 115%) % *** Items (2 ) 74% *** Runes 3}} % *** Masteries 22% *** Buffs 115% *** Heal Amplification }} 35% References cs:Life steal de:Lebensraub es:Robo de vida fr:Vol de vie pl:Kradzież życia ru:Вампиризм zh:生命偷取 Category:Offensive champion statistics